Beyond The Light
by KWsrant
Summary: The joined musings of KWsGladiator and Poprant "When this is over, you and me. Camp David, just us."


**When the rain is blowing in your face**  
><strong> And the whole world is on your case<strong>  
><strong> I could offer you a warm embrace<strong>  
><strong> To make you feel my love<strong>

** When the evening shadows and the stars appear**  
><strong> And there is no one there to dry your tears<strong>  
><strong> I could hold you for a million years<strong>  
><strong> To make you feel my love<strong>

** I know you haven't made your mind up yet**  
><strong> But I would never do you wrong<strong>  
><strong> I've known it from the moment that we met<strong>  
><strong> No doubt in my mind where you belong<strong>

** I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue**  
><strong> I'd go crawling down the avenue<strong>  
><strong> No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do<strong>  
><strong> To make you feel my love<strong>

** The storms are raging on the rolling sea**  
><strong> And on the highway of regret<strong>  
><strong> Though winds of change are blowing wild and free<strong>  
><strong> You ain't seen nothing like me yet<strong>

**I could make you happy, make your dreams come true**  
><strong> Nothing that I wouldn't do<strong>  
><strong> Go to the ends of the earth for you<strong>  
><strong> To make you feel my love<strong>

**Make You Feel My Love-Adele**

* * *

><p><em>Remain cool. Don't falter, don't cave. He's just a man. He's just an incredibly handsome man with a great head of hair. A great head of hair that you want to run your fingers through and tug on as his mouth begins the slow descent down your body. His arms, his long, strong muscular arms that wraparound you making you feel loved and safe. His gloriously sculpted legs and chest, and his ass that… They are just appendages. All men have them Olivia and as of right now, you need to get it together and think of him as just another man. He cannot be that man, he cannot be your man. Not right now. Right now, he needs to be the leader of the free world, and you need to be the good little girl who stays in her lane. Keep it together Olivia.<em>

_Hold your breath, don't breathe. You know if you get a whiff of his cologne, and that smell that is distinctly him, you will falter. You don't have time to falter Olivia, your father needs to be dealt with. What!? What are you doing!? Don't look at him! Avoid eye contact at all costs…._

_Shit…_

When Liv stepped out of the bunker, the last thing she expected was for Fitz to be standing there waiting for her. Part of her was glad that he did wait, as she honestly missed him more than she allowed herself to admit. The other part of her however knew that the two of them being alone together could lead to trouble. Them being alone in such close proximity always led to that hair pulling, lip biting, leg trembling, climatic screaming - pleasurable kind of trouble; but it was still trouble nonetheless.

The moment Liv looked up and her big round brown eyes met with Fitz's sparkling blues, she knew she was done for. Her mind was telling her to walk away, but she honestly couldn't remember her name in this moment, let alone how to place one foot in front of the other repetitively. It has been far too long, and after their phone call the night before, her mind was flooded with images of them in the most delectable positions. Needing to compose herself, Liv closed her eyes tightly, and clenched her thighs together. This was a move that was not lost on Fitz.

When she finally felt herself begin to calm down, Liv slowly began placing one foot in front of the other as she desperately needed to create some form of distance between them. Fitz knew what was going on in her mind, but he was genuinely concerned with her mental state in the moment as their relationship wasn't based on sex alone. He needed to know that she was really okay.

The situation they were in had to be handled delicately because although Fitz wanted Rowan's head on a platter for killing his son, he refused to harm the man in any way that would cause further mental trauma to Liv. Rowan was after all her father, and regardless of the anger and hostility Liv felt towards the man in this moment, Fitz knew that Rowan was all that she had for so many years.

Liv may not like the man, but there was no doubt in his mind that she did love her father in spite of his monstrous acts. So, for that reason and that reason alone, Fitz needed to figure out a way to seek justice for Jerry, all while keeping Rowan alive. He would not do to her father, what he had done to her mother.

Fitz still regrets the decision to have Maya executed, even more now than before. Dealing with his regret; that would come later as he wasn't the most important person in the room. Right now, he needed to make sure that Liv was able to hang on just a little bit longer. The last thing Fitz needed or wanted for Liv to take off again to parts unknown, all because her father had no chill.

Fitz took in Liv's gait, and couldn't help but realize just how tense she was. She was stiffer than normal, and although her hips swayed with confidence when she walked, it wasn't her effortless power stride that Fitz had become so accustomed to seeing. He could tell this walk was forced as he noticed how she clung to her coat as if it were her security blanket. She was putting up a front for him, and he couldn't for the life of him understand why.

Fitz knew better than anyone how parents had a way of pushing your buttons to make you bend to their will. They were after all the ones who installed said buttons, which was how they knew what order to push them to eventually get their way. Unfortunately for the both of them, the people who were pushing their buttons were the spawns of satan, in sheep's clothing.

Fitz knew her just as well as she knew him and couldn't understand why Liv believed that she could hide her true feelings from him. He could tell when she was faking, he could tell when she was about to break. Right now, Fitz could tell that Liv couldn't take much more, before a side of her was released that the world was not prepared to witness. The face that launched a thousand ships, would also be the face that sinks them.

Fitz wanted to come up with a way that he could help Liv relax, even just a little. He owed that much to her as he hadn't carved out the time to be as attentive to her problems as he should have. Although he would have loved to have Liv with him to help him… them cope with the events of the past year, he knew that she needed to get away, and that fact alone allowed him to cope with the fact that she had chosen to leave with Jake Ballard. But now she was back, his baby had returned. She had come home to DC, come home to him, and hell would freeze over, before he let her get away once again.

They needed time, they needed a moment, an hour, a day, or a week where it was just the two of them tending to one another. They needed time where they could deal with any and everything that remained between them. They needed to speak of their definitions of hope, and what exactly that meant for their future. Most importantly, Fitz needed to know if Jake Ballard would be playing a role in their lives once command was taken down. After all of this, he wouldn't survive knowing that Liv allowed him to safeguard her heart while still giving another man her body.

Fitz glanced over to Liv out of the corner of his eye, and couldn't think of a single thing he wouldn't give to be able to just take her away from all of this; even if only for a few days. He wanted to spoil her with attention, and show her that no matter what was going on around them, he would always be there, walking through the storm beside her, holding her hand.

"Are you alright?" Fitz asked as he fell into a hurried stride beside Liv. How someone so tiny could walk so quickly was probably something he'd never understand.

"I'm fine" Liv responded as she tried to keep her sights focused on the door in front of her. She knew that Fitz could tell she wasn't fine, but right now was not the time to break down. She needed to maintain her gladiator façade, and Fitz was making that extremely hard in this moment.

"Liv, I know this can't be easy for you. Whatever else Rowan is, he is your father."

"I'm fine…"

_50 feet and I'll be home free. Don't breathe, don't look him in the eyes, and most certainly do not let him…Shit_

"When this is over" The moment Fitz reached out and grabbed Liv's arm, she knew there would be no looking back. That all too familiar fire began surging through her veins, and Liv knew she was fighting a losing battle. She was so close to making it out, and now, Fitz would soon know the truth. Olivia Pope may have been many things in this moment, but fine was not one of them. "You and me, Camp David, just the two of us"

Their bodies were so close they were almost touching. The feeling of Fitz's breath caressing Liv's face sent chills down her spine. He always had a way of making her weak in the knees with very little effort, and this time was no different. Liv was trying her best to maintain her composure, but her resolve was quickly fading as Fitz's face inched closer to hers. She saw him closing in, and as much as she wanted to welcome the feel of their tongues becoming reacquainted, this was not the place. So when Fitz closed in the remaining distance, Liv backed up, blocking his efforts.

"You don't want me to kiss you because of Jake." Fitz sighed. The sound of defeat that plagued his voice wasn't lost on Liv.

"That's not it…" Liv responded breathlessly.

"This is interesting"

"Fitz..."

"No, it really is. You don't know what to do." Fitz took a step towards Liv, effectively removing all space from between them. He could feel her heart rate quickening in sync with his own. "Is it disloyal to want me, or, is it disloyal to want him? You don't know."

"Okay, just stop it…" This wasn't fair. That wasn't it at all. Liv felt the panic begin to set in as she couldn't even begin to wonder what would make Fitz think the decision between him and Jake was even a decision at all. It wasn't the choice between what man she wanted. It was the choice of whether or not she and Fitz could withstand another bout of tragedy that their love always seemed to bring forth. They were standing in a hallway where they could be interrupted at any time. That was the kind of trouble they did not need to have occur right now. She couldn't take it if something happened and she lost him for good. Liv was getting ready to say as much when Fitz spoke up.

"Kiss me." He said with such confidence it sent a jolt straight through to her core.

"What?" Liv asked trying to conceal just how flustered she was in this moment. Based on the twinkle in Fitz's eyes, he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

"Kiss me…"

"L-let's just go…" Fitz watched as Liv looked around as if she were expecting someone to enter the hallway and that's when it clicked. Liv was used to being with him in the shadows. Behind closed doors. Of course they were secured away from the rest of the world, but because they were in a hallway, to Liv that meant they were out in the open where anyone could see them, and that simply wasn't true. Fitz would make sure to drive that point home right now.

"Look at me. We are alone. Locked doors, no cameras, you… and me. Everything that has happened, everything that will happen, right now, none of that matters. There's no price. This one's free. It's just you... and me." Fitz could feel Liv's resolve weakening and he knew in this moment he had won. "Kiss me, Olivia. You know you want to." He could feel Liv's chest rising and falling at a rapid pace. Her full lips were now parted as she tried her best to hold on to what little resolve she had left. "Kiss me." Fitz was now so close that Liv could feel his breath on her lips.

She wanted this moment, she needed this moment. They needed this moment. Liv realized that Fitz was right. They were still in the bunker's corridors and that meant that no one would be allowed in or out without proper clearance. Feeling the last of her resolve slip away, Liv threw all caution to the wind and pressed her slightly parted mouth, firmly against Fitz's, pulling his bottom lip into her mouth in the process. It took a moment for Fitz to register that Liv was in fact kissing him, but he bounced back quickly, and began returning the kiss with equal intensity.

Liv kissed him with everything she had. This was her chance to relay everything her brain would not allow her to speak. She wanted Fitz to know how much she missed him, just how much she needed him. She whimpered into Fitz's mouth as she felt his tongue snake inside of her mouth.

The moment Liv felt her back hit the wall, she knew there would be no going back. This was the moment she had been dreaming of, and she'd be damned if she let it end just yet. The need for them to be even closer was becoming unbearable. In a moment of boldness, Liv snaked her arm around Fitz's neck, and pulled his body closer to deepen the kiss. In this instance, it was as if the past year hadn't even happened. Their bodies began grinding together out of instinct, clearly enjoying this sweet reunion. As much as Fitz wanted to take Liv against that very wall in the hallway, he knew he had to follow her lead. His need for her however wasn't lost on either of them as his steeled erection pressed firmly against her aching core. Fitz's hands cupped Liv's face as he pulled back in desperate need of air. Her eyelids slowly fluttered opened, and met his stormy grays. Liv could clearly see the battle Fitz was fighting within.

She knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him, but there was still the matter of Jake. She didn't want to talk about Jake. Jake had capitalized enough of her life these past few months. This moment right here, right now, this was about Fitz. She just needed to know...

"Do you still love me?" Liv asked catching Fitz completely off guard. Out of everything that could have possibly spilled from her lips, Liv questioning his love for her is the last thing Fitz expected to hear.

"Liv?" Fitz asked as he felt his walls rising once again. He did love her, he was in love with her. That fact would never change. Although she left with another man, Fitz had come to realize there was nothing she could do that he couldn't forgive her for. His love for her was unconditional.

"Look Fitz, I know we have a lot we need to discuss, but we can do that at Camp David maybe. Right now, I just need to know; do you still love me? It's a yes or no question."

"Does it matter?" Fitz asked, throwing the words she had spoken to him two years ago into the atmosphere.

Liv was caught off guard by Fitz's question, but she wasn't going to let up. "It matters... Do you still love me?" She said as she looked deeply into his eyes, daring him to lie.

"Yes Liv, I..."

Liv pressed her fingers against Fitz's lips, preventing him from finishing his sentence. "Don't tell me, show me." She said as she moved to press her lips against his, but quickly became confused when Fitz moved back, dodging her advances.

Fitz stared into her eyes for a few moments, trying to read her. He could see the need, desire, and urgency in her eyes. More importantly, he could see the love and the hope. As much as he wanted to walk away and leave her body aching for more, he knew they both needed this moment.

Fitz stepped closer to Liv and lifted her into the air. The feeling of her legs wrapping around his waist had him going weak in the knees. Once again Liv felt herself being slammed against the wall, but the passion behind the impact had her panties drenched with need.

It had been too long, far too long and although Liv was wrapped around his body, grinding her core against his erection, it wasn't enough. Fitz buried his face into Liv's neck, and began alternating between licks and bites as his hands roamed her body. He groaned as Liv's hips lurched forward as his hand brushed over her breast.

Liv's hands became tangled in Fitz's hair, as she tried to pull his face towards hers. The harder she tried, the harder he bit the tender flesh just beneath her ear. That was when their conversation from the evening before replayed in her mind, and Liv knew she was in for one hell of a ride.

_**So first, I'd take off all your clothes. I wouldn't kiss you, not yet. I'd make you wait for that...**_

Neither of them were quite sure how they managed to make it into the living area of the bunker, but the next thing Liv knew, she was standing naked in front of Fitz as his eyes roamed her body hungrily. The intensity of his stare was beginning to make her feel self-conscious, but Fitz spoke before she had a chance to cover herself from his lustful gaze.

_**Then, once I had you naked, I'd spread you out on the desk so I could see you, every inch of you.**_

"Don't do it. Don't hide from me. I'm gonna make you feel my love." Fitz said as he picked Liv up and lowered her down onto the desk.

_**And then I'd start at the bottom...**_

Fitz took one of Liv's feet into his hands, and began placing slow, open mouth kisses upwards, until he reached where she needed him most. He stopped his ministrations, and rested Liv's leg on the desk do her knee was bent. After repeating the same process with her other leg, Fitz spread her thighs as far as they would go, and admired the sight before him.

"My God Livvie, you are so fucking beautiful." Fitz moaned as his eyes commuted every inch of her naked flesh to memory.

His hands slowly slid up her inner thighs until he reached the apex in between. His eyes never left hers as his fingers began gliding between her slick folds. He wanted... He needed to see exactly what he did to her.

"Fitz..." Liv panted as she watched Fitz's head lower between her thighs. The fact that he never broke eye contact had Liv on the verge of climax already.

The moment Fitz drew her lower lips into his mouth, Liv thought she had died and gone to heaven. She had already convinced herself that moments like these were over the minute she told Fitz that she had left with Jake, but here he was, his head buried between her thighs, doing things that only his tongue could accomplish.

Fitz took his time, slowly reacquainting his tongue with the most intimate parts of her body. When his tongue curled around her clit, and drew the bud into his mouth, he couldn't help but hum as Liv's leg involuntarily kicked something on the desk.

"Fi...oh god!" she cried out as two of his thick digits slid into her core and hooked upwards. She never had a chance to embrace for the impact as her first orgasm slammed into her hard.

"I should have never gotten that g-shot!" Liv thought to herself as Fitz hooked his fingers again, and a second orgasm ripped through her body.

Fitz was shocked that Liv had already cum twice as he was just getting started. He momentarily slipped his fingers out of her drenched core, long enough to pry her legs apart, before diving back in.

Liv was grasping for any and everything she could feel as Fitz was playing her body like a fine tuned instrument.

"Fitz.. Please.. I... I... OH MY GOD... I'm gonna cum again... FIIIITZZZZZ!"

Fitz decided to give Liv a moment to compose herself as his mouth made it's way to her inner thighs. He bit down hard on the plump flesh, causing Liv to scream out once again. He knew there would be marks, and Liv would yell once she saw them, but in this moment, he honestly had no fucks to give. If anything, the thought of marking her body turned him on even more.

_**And work my way up. Slowly, deliberately, so you fully understood the choice in front of you. So you fully realized just what you were giving up...**_

As he felt her body begin to relax, Fitz made the slow, torturous ascent towards her mouth. He placed hot open mouthed kisses up her body, not missing a single inch of flesh.

"Fitz... Please baby, I need you..."

_**And then once you were begging, because I wouldn't stop until you were begging, I'd finally kiss you. On the mouth. So you could taste yourself**..._

As he hovered over her body, Fitz moaned as Liv's legs wrapped around his waist as he began grinding his erection against her core.

Their eyes locked as Fitz's tongue brushed over Liv's lips, before taking its rightful place inside of her mouth. They kissed each other as if the air in their lungs were their only chance at survival.

"Fuck Livvie you taste incredible." Fitz said as he slowly lifted Liv up and carried her over to the bed. He stood there for a moment taking her in once again. Her lips were swollen and her hair was beginning to curl. Fitz felt a boost to his ego, as Liv always knew how to make him feel like a man.

_**And then.**.._

"Take off your clothes and come here to me." Liv demanded as she rose to her knees and licked her lips. Fitz wasted no time stripping of his clothes and joining Liv on the bed.

"What are you..." before he had a chance to finish his sentence, Liv had pushed Fitz back on the bed and straddled his waist.

"Livvie, this isn't about me. This was about you, this was for you." Fitz panted out as Liv's drenched core was gliding up and down his erection.

"This is for me... If that's what will get me my way. I want to taste you, taste us." she said as began kissing her way down his body.

"Livvie you... Fuck!" Fitz lost all train of thought when he felt the tip of his length hit the back of her throat. She slowly let him out of her mouth before places open mouthed kisses down his shaft and back up to his tip. She looked into Fitz's eyes as her tongue flicked the tip, gathering his salty essence in the process.

Fitz moved his hands to tangle in her hair, but was stopped by Liv's fingers intertwining with his. He felt his hands being slammed against the mattress, and fought to raise his head just enough to witness this moment.

Liv's curls were framing her face, but he was still able to see her darkened eyes piercing into his as she took him as far as she could into her mouth again. Fitz threw his head back as Liv's head bobbed up and down relentlessly. The moment he felt Liv's tongue swirl around his tip before taking him back in her throat once again, Fitz almost lost it. He was close, too close, but he refused to cum like this. Not yet.

"Ah... Liv... Shit... I... Baby come here..." Fitz panted as he managed to free one of his hands and reach out to stop her movements. Liv obeyed, releasing Fitz with a loud pop.

"You can be such a dirty girl." Fitz growled out as he slapped Liv's ass hard. Liv loved when Fitz was playful during sex. She also loved when he took control and dominated the fuck out of her body.

"So what are you gonna do about it, Mr. President..."

"Mr. President huh? I see we're in a playful mood." Fitz responded with a smirk as he watched Liv biting her bottom lip in anticipation. If she wanted a ride, he'd give her one she won't soon forget.

Fitz flipped Liv over onto her stomach and positioned himself between her thighs. He lifted her hips up to meet his, and smiled as Liv instinctively rested her head on the mattress. Without warning, Fitz thrust hard, embedding his length deeply inside of her walls.

"Fitz.. Fuck! Baby, it's been a while." Liv cried out, reminding Fitz that she needed time to adjust to his girth. Between his size, how well Fitz could use what God gave him, and her overly sensitive spot thanks to the g-shot, Liv would honestly be surprised if she survived this encounter.

Fitz wanted to say something, but as Liv's walls were gripping him so tightly, he decided to remain silent. First multiple orgasms, and now the knowledge that Jake wasn't working with anything near as impressive was definitely serving as a boost to his ego. He began thrusting slowly at first, allowing Liv time to adjust to his size.

"Fuck Liv you are always so wet... So tight... So fucking good..."

"Harder..." She demanded as her body was ready to take everything he had to give her.

"Like this?" Fitz asked as one hand gripped her hair, and the other came down on her ass hard. His thrust were hard and deep, causing Liv to scream out before he had even really begun.

Fitz loved watching their bodies joining together. To him there was nothing sexier than watching her body take all of him in over and over again as she screamed his praises. Just seeing the way her ass would jiggle as he slammed into her repeatedly had him growing even harder. The two of them worked together until Fitz felt Liv's walls beginning to spasm.

Fitz quickly pulled out of Liv and laid face up between her thighs. Once he had his arms hooked around each leg, he slammed her down, allowing his tongue to penetrate her walls. Liv was frantically riding Fitz's face as his tongue rapidly stroked her walls, coaxing her to yet another climax. With a piercing scream, Liv came hard, flooding Fitz's mouth with her essence.

Not wasting any time, Fitz flipped Liv onto her back, and climbed between her legs once again. He entered her slowly this time, as he hooked her legs over the bends of his elbows. His tongue gracefully slid into her mouth, and danced with hers, keeping in rhythm with their hips. Once again when he felt Liv's walls clenching up, Fitz withdrew from his warm cushiony home, and coaxed her body to climax with his tongue once again.

Liv felt as if she was going to die as she had honestly lost count of what number orgasm that was. She had no fight left in her as Fitz lifted her up, and pressed her body against the wall. She could tell by his deep, long thrusts that he wasn't planning on being finished with her anytime soon, and although her body was already deliciously sore, she was thankful he wanted this time to last as much as she did.

Moans and pants, along with the sounds of their skin slapping together, and Liv screaming out Fitz's name was all that could be heard throughout the room as he continued the torturous game of taking her over every surface within sight. It wasn't until Fitz had Liv back on the bed on her side and he entered her from behind, that he began pounding into her like a madman.

Fitz held one of her legs pressed tightly against her chest, as her nails dug into his ass, trying to keep their bodies as close as possible. One hand worked over her breasts, while they other hand slid between her slick folds. Fitz felt her walls clamping down on him, and knew this time he'd be following close behind.

"I do love you Livvie. I love you so fucking much." Fitz panted out as he pinched her nipple and clit simultaneously. The pleasure mixed with the pain caused Liv to spill over the edge, screaming out his name once again. Fitz came not too long after, coating her walls with his hot seed. The two of them remained connected for as long as possible before Fitz finally withdrew from her warmth, and pulled Liv to rest on top of him.

"Fitz, that was..." Liv began breathlessly.

"Amazing..." he finished as he placed a tender kiss on the top of her head.

"I've missed this, missed you, missed us." Liv said as she laid her head on his chest just over his heart. Fitz wrapped his legs around hers, as Liv drew lazy circles on his chest. It had been so long since Liv was able to simply listen to the sounds of Fitz's heart beating in sync with her own, and as she listened to the gentle thuds, she couldn't help the tears that began to flow.

"I...I love you too, Fitz." Liv whimpered as she clung to him as if she were afraid he would disappear.

The moment the words left her mouth, Fitz could feel a portion of his heart begin to heal. As long as she loved him, there was hope. As long as there was hope, everything else would eventually fall into place.

"So, you, me, Camp David when this is all over?" Fitz asked, hoping her answer was still yes. He wanted it to be their home in Vermont, but Camp David was closer, no press was allowed, and if thr world did manage to fall apart during their time alone, he was only a little over an hour away by car.

"No." Liv responded, her voice betraying no particular emotion.

"No?" Fitz asked feeling slightly dejected.

Liv lifted her head and looked into Fitz's eyes. He quickly tried to turn his head away from her, but Liv's hands cupped his face, rooting him in place.

"No, Fitz. I don't want to wait that long. If we are going to survive this, if we are going to make it and stand together on the other side, we need to start building one another up now. We need to clean out our closets and make sure there is nothing anyone can use to tear us apart. We need to do this sooner rather than later."

"Then when do you suggest we go?" Fitz asked as his fingers drew random patterns on her back.

"Hmmmm... Surprise me. But for right now, let me show you just how much I've missed you."

Liv reached down between them and began stroking Fitz's length. She lifted her hips up slightly, and moaned as she lowered herself down onto his length. She could feel that she was already swollen, but she wasn't ready to end their moment just yet. Even if it meant she would barely be able to walk out of this room under her own steam.

They spent the next few hours giving themselves completely to the other. Both were so consumed with loving one another, neither realized that the phone Liv had kicked off the desk earlier had dialed the adjoining bunker, and Jake had overheard pretty much everything before ending the call and plotting his next course of action.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Darling, when the morning comes<em>**  
><strong><em>And I see the morning sun<em>**  
><strong><em>I want to be the one with you<em>**  
><strong><em>Just the two of us, we can make it if we try<em>**  
><strong><em>Just the two of us, just the two of us<em>**  
><strong><em>Building big castles way on high<em>**  
><strong><em>Just the two of us, you and I<em>**

**_Just the two of Us- Bill Withers_**

* * *

><p>"When this is over, you and me, Camp David, Just us"<p>

'You and me'. 'Just us'. Those words kept ringing in Olivia's head.

'Just us'. 'You and me'. That sounded so perfect. Almost too perfect.

Those words weren't enough to erase the first part of the sentence 'when this is over'... Would it ever really be over? With Rowan, Jake, Cyrus, Mellie, would they ever get a chance to stop and be 'just them'?

She took another sip of her wine glass and looked at the DC skyline from the window of her office. She was finally alone.

After the disaster with her father, she had sent Huck and Quinn away. She needed calm, she needed to regroup. She leaned her forehead against the window, welcoming the cooling effect of the glass on her overheating head.

They had been close, so close to putting this entire B6-13 nightmare behind them. So close to being done with her father interfering in their lives. So close to moving on.

She had even made her choice between Fitz and Jake. It was Fitz. It had always been Fitz. She could never be with Jake, he wasn't the man for her. He had barely been a distraction from the man she really loved, the man who moved mountains for her.

After their long moment in the bunker, after he had been done with her, she had realized, maybe for the first time ever, that he was the only man for her.

"When this is over, you and me. Camp David. Just us"

That sounded so perfect. Olivia closed her eyes and allowed herself to imagine it. Camp David for a night, a weekend or maybe a week. Away from the cameras, the press, the people. 'Just them'. What she wouldn't give to be there...

She had tried to reach Fitz after her father left the restaurant but he never picked up. She guessed he was in meetings to handle the situation or preparing a speech or holed up in his office, blaming himself...

She needed to be away from everyone but him. She wanted him. Now that she's admitted it to herself, it was physically painful to not be with him, talking to him or listening to him, holding him or making love to him...

Her thoughts were interrupted by a clearing of throat behind her. She flipped around and found four men in black suits in the entrance of her office.

"What are..." She started.

"Ma'am. I need you to follow me." The first man told her. They all had a military stance but she had never seen them before.

"Follow you? Where? Who are you?"

"I'm SSA Adams, Ma'am." The man answered. "I can't give you answers but I have orders to take you to a secure location. Please, follow me."

Olivia narrowed her eyes at him, folding her arms over her chest and just stared at him.

"Ma'am." Agent Adams continued, taking a step toward her. "My orders are to take you to an undisclosed location. I... Huh... I have been authorized to use any means necessary."

Olivia rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse, knowing there was no way out and followed the agents to their car. The windows were tinted and there was a partition between her and the driver's seat, so she had no way of seeing where they were going. Two agents were sitting in the front, one was in the backseat with her, and the other walked to another car.

She thought about worrying about who they were, who sent them, or why, but knew there was nothing she could do. So she sat back and allowed the lulling rhythm of the car to rock her to sleep. She was dragged away from Orpheus' arms by someone shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes to find the agent looking at her.

"We're here Ma'am." He simply said.

Olivia blinked a few times to gather her thoughts and opened the door. She was welcomed by the sight of trees and familiar cabins.

Camp David.

Fitz made good on his promise, he was offering them the opportunity to be 'just them'. Olivia smiled and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, and allowed the sounds and smells of Camp David to soothe her.

When she opened her eyes, they fell on the entrance of the main cabin. There stood her reason to live, the very handsome, completely in love, one and only Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third. She smiled at him and made her way to him, only stopping when their bodies connected.

"Hi." He breathed.

"Hi." She smiled up at him, their lips inches away.

He leaned down and allowed their lips to brush, ever so softly. Olivia's eyes fluttered shut at the feeling and her breathing hitched. He pulled away and it took her a few seconds to realize he wasn't there anymore. She opened her eyes to find him gazing down at her, a self-satisfied twinkle in his eyes.

She narrowed her eyes at him but he only chuckled, taking her hand and leading her inside.

"Did you really have to drag me here?" Olivia asked sarcastically.

"I... Huh... I wasn't sure you would come..." He admitted sheepishly as he walked to the bar and let her sit down on the couch.

"Oh, that explains the 'any means necessary' comment from GI Joe..." Olivia smiled. "Who are these guys? I've never seen them on your detail."

"Yeah, well... After the whole Tom thing and the debacle at the restaurant, I thought it was best to renew my close protection team." He said as he walked back to her with two glasses of wine and handed one to her. "You know, make sure I don't have any B6-13 agents in my house."

"That's probably smart." Olivia nodded as he sat down next to her and took her hand in his.

They looked at each other in silence for a few minutes, drinking their wine and holding hands, their fingers brushing together.

"Alright," Fitz cleared his throat and straightened up. "For the next few minutes, we're going to discuss a few things, lay down a few rules and then, no more talk about work, or anything that isn't related to us. Just us. Okay?"

"Okay." Olivia smiled.

"First of all, nobody knows we're here." He started. Olivia frowned. "If Cyrus knows where I am, he'll find some kind of fake emergency to bring me back to the white house, and I don't want that. I want it to be just us here. So I sent him away on a mission and he thinks I'm meeting with representatives of Latin America countries to discuss immigration." He smiled and Olivia had to chuckle at how proud of himself he sounded.

"So that's Cyrus. Mellie is on the road for the next 2 weeks to discuss education programs on the west coast. We don't talk anymore so I didn't feel the need to lie to her about my Jake, since Rowan is still out there, he remains in the bunker for the time being, for his own safety..."

Fitz let his words hang in the air. He had so many questions he wanted to ask and Olivia knew he needed answers. If they wanted to have a chance at a future together, if they wanted to have a chance at a whole week together, she needed to explain. She needed to explain herself, she needed to explain why she took him with her, why she defended him and protected him, over and over again, why she took his side.

"I felt guilty..." She started as she ran her hands over her thighs. Fitz' eyebrows furrowed in disbelief. "What happened to him, what he's been through, I couldn't help but feel it was somehow my fault. The whole reason this whole mess started was me. If I hadn't been in the picture, you wouldn't have asked him to watch me and my father wouldn't have asked him to get close to me.

Everything that happened after that, the hole, becoming Command, it was because of me... So I felt guilty. And when he asked me to save him, when he asked me to take him with me when I ran away, I felt like I owed him this much..."

"Liv, it wasn't..." Fitz interrupted.

"I know it wasn't really my fault but I'm telling you how I felt at the time." She continued. Fitz nodded and kept silent. "And even after we came back, when you had him arrested and imprisoned, I felt guilty too... I knew you did it partially because you were angry that he left with me. Which is why I tried to save him again."

She stayed silent for a few moments after that, staring ahead. Fitz wanted to talk, to tell her none of it was her fault, to take the weight of guilt away but he knew she needed to get everything off her chest so he held back and waited.

"He isn't you..." Olivia trailed. "For a while, I thought... I believed he could be it for me. When we were away on the island, when it was just the two of us, I thought we could make it work... But I was only fooling myself. I was only pretending to be happy because the truth is, I don't know him like I know you. And he certainly doesn't know me like you know me.

He was... A distraction, a clutch... Something to help me through the pain of not being with you. He was there to fill the void. What I realized only recently is that no one and nothing could ever fill the void like you do..." She shyly tilted her head to look at him. "It's only ever been you." Her voice broke. "But I couldn't have you... So, I pretended... I faked until I managed to convince myself he was enough... He could never be enough, Fitz... Only you..."

She finished her speech on a whisper and Fitz' heart broke from her pain just as it was being put together by the solace of her words.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against her chest, holding her as she sobbed silently.

"None of this is your fault, Livvie. You can't blame yourself for other people's actions. Rowan, Jake, me... We made choices, it's not your fault. It's on us.

I know you want to save everyone. That's one of the reasons why I love you so much. But you can't carry this burden all the time, all by yourself. The guilt is going to eat at you. Everything is not on your hands, you need to let go sometimes...

And I was angry that you left with Jake. I was angry that you left, especially when I needed you. But I'm not angry anymore... I understand. And I'm sorry you had to go through all this."

He heard Olivia sniffling as she tried to pull away from him to straighten up but he didn't let her. He wanted her in his arms and he knew she still needed his comfort. So he held onto her, only allowing her to get more comfortable on his lap. He caressed her cheeks and smiled at her before pecking her lips softly.

"But none of it matters now. You're back. With me. And it's just us."

"It's just us." Olivia repeated with a smile.

"No more talking about the outside world. We are at Camp David, alone. There is no press, no cameras, no coworkers or employees... We are going to spend time together and I'm going to take care of you."

Olivia smiled at him and brought a hand to his face, her thumb playing with his lower lip as her eyes roamed his face. Fitz closed his eyes and hummed in delight, savoring her touch.

"Speaking of..." He opened his eyes. "Dinner is ready. Come on." He stood up and took her hand, guiding her to the dining room where a dinner was laid out for enjoyed their dinner comfortably, chatting about everything except crisis or scandals or the people who were trying to ruin their lives. For the first time in a long time, they allowed their minds to disconnect from the reality until it all came down to just the two of them. They laughed and smiled, carefree, honestly happy. There was no pretending, no fake smiled, no facades, it was truly just them.

After dinner and a few glasses of wine, they moved back to the living room. Olivia was slightly tipsy but just enough to have a nice buzz that kept her giggling at everything. She hadn't felt that relaxed in years.

They sat down and continued discussing until Fitz realized he was the only one talking. He looked at Olivia and found her staring at him, her lip trapped between her teeth, her eyes glazed over and a mischievous look on her face.

"What are you thinki..." He started only to be interrupted by her.

"I want to taste you." She declared.

Fitz' eye widened and he swallowed difficultly. "You... You do?" He asked.

"Hmm hmm..." She nodded with a wicked smile. "It's been on my mind ever since this morning. The feel of you on my tongue, the way your muscles clench, the look of ecstasy on your face as I get you off, I've thought of little else..." She knew the wine was partly to blame for her being so forward but she didn't care. She truly wanted him and the wine was only giving her the courage to talk about it. "Can I? Taste you?" She asked innocently.

Fitz, unable to form words, simply nodded his head vehemently. Olivia smiled widely and laid her glass on the table. She moved slowly to straddle Fitz' lap. When she was comfortably sitting on his thighs, she ran her hands over his chest, relishing in the quick pace of his heartbeat. She stared at him, smiling when she saw his eyes turning a stormy shade of grey and his lips parting to allow his labored breaths to escape.

She pulled on the hem of his shirt and slipped her dainty hands under his shirt, caressing the warm skin. When she started getting frustrated by the lack of mobility his shirt allowed, she attacked his buttons. It took her less than 10 seconds to expose his chest and she felt her stomach muscles clenching when he growled.

His hands were resting on her thighs, caressing her legs over her skirt before slipping under and playing with the hem of her thigh highs. When his hands started creeping up higher to play with her panties, Olivia smirked at him and lowered herself on her knees, between his legs. Fitz tried to stop her and bring her back to him but when she ran her hand over his crotch and squeezed him over his pants, he moaned and grabbed the couch to pace himself.

Olivia's smile widened and she opened his belt buckle and lowered his zipper. She pulled on his pants and boxers and it took him a minute to realize he needed to raise his hips to help her. He had been so caught up in staring at her face he hadn't realized she was trying to undress him.

Olivia lowered his pants to his ankles and took her time taking off his shoes, shoes, socks, pants and boxers off. All the while, Fitz was sitting back on the couch, his member painfully erect and his hands gripping the edge of the couch.

When she finally had him naked, Olivia kissed the inside of his thighs. Her hands moved up to caress his stomach as her mouth moved up his legs. When she reached his shaft, she sat up and blew softly on his tip, causing him to shiver and his knuckles to turn white from clutching the couch.

She trailed kisses up and down his shaft, covering every inch, occasionally licking of biting softly, shuddering every time she saw his hips bucking off in response. When his shaft turned a purplish shade and she saw he couldn't get harder, she finally took him in her mouth, humming as she took him deep in her throat.

Fitz gargled something and took a deep loud breath as all his muscles flexed in a desperate attempt at control. Olivia stayed immobile for a few seconds, wanting him to last a little longer. When she felt he had regained a bit of control, she started bobbing her head up and down slowly, her hands covering the parts her mouth couldn't reach.

She twirled her tongue around his cock, her teeth raking the soft skin on the way up and closed her eyes. She savored the sound escaping him and hummed when his hands reached her shoulders, his fingers shakily caressing the back of her neck.

She increased her pace and smiled involuntarily when his pants turned to moans, his thighs contracting and his ass rising over the couch. She kept her steady rhythm when he warned her he was close and, a few seconds later he exploded under her, a loud growl escaping his lips and his fingers flexing against her scalp.

She released him slowly and looked up to find him slouched on the couch, his head thrown back, his eyes closed, his breaths labored.

"Oh my God… Oh my God…" He kept whispering.

Olivia stood up, laid her hands on the back of the couch, on each side of his head and leaned down, her lips brushing his.

"That good, huh?" She asked arrogantly.

He opened one eye and looked up at her for a second before his arm jerked forward and he pulled her against him, causing her to squeal.

"Proud of our self, are we, Ms. Pope?" He smiled crookedly.

"Hmm hmm..." She nodded as she caressed his face and giggled.

"It was that good. I don't know what came over you but I love it."

"I think it was the wine." She bit her lip.

"I'll have the White House kitchen staff buy the whole vineyard production then." He teased, kissing her neck.

She slapped his shoulder with a laugh. "Come on," She stood up from his lap. "Let's get cleaned up."

"Hmm… Sounds like a plan. Give me a minute, though. I don't think I can walk."

Olivia smiled at him before walking towards the stairs, undressing herself on the way. "Don't take too long." She threw over her shoulders as she dropped her skirt, leaving her only in her thigh highs and her skimpy white thong.

Fitz growled and took off after her, causing her to laugh and run up the stairs.

XXX

"This is nice…" Olivia sighed as she closed her eyes and laid her head on Fitz' shoulder. He hummed in approval and kissed her temple.

After an intense make out session against the wall of the hallway, they had dragged themselves to the bathroom and drawn a hot bath.

He loved taking baths with her, especially when she was sitting between his legs. It gave him the perfect opportunity to watch her body without her noticing. Not that he was ashamed of watching her but Olivia had a tendency to hide herself when he looked at her too intently. Those baths were one of the rare opportunities he had to stare at her naked body shamelessly.

His hands caressed her neck and shoulders in a light massage before running down her arms until they reached her hands. He intertwined his fingers with hers and raised his hand above the water line, staring at her hand, dreaming of the day he could put his ring on her finger.

He moved his hands to her hips and traced small circles on her hips and thighs, slowly making his way to the apex of her thighs. Olivia's legs instinctively closed around his hands.

"Tut tut tut…" He shook his head disapprovingly and bit her shoulder softly. "Keep them spread, sweetheart."

"Fitz…" She tried to turn in his arms but he stopped her and used his hands to open her legs, moving her ankles to the edge of the tub.

"Keep them open, baby. I want complete access to what's mine." He murmured huskily against her ear and Olivia felt a wave of moisture escaping her.

He wrapped one arm around her stomach to hold her against him and moved his other hand to her folds. He used two fingers to play with her clit, dancing around the soft button, simply teasing;

When Olivia started squirming impatiently against him, he moved his fingers lower, slipping one then two fingers inside her and moving them in and out slowly, curling them upwards on the way out.

"Hmm… You're wet." He hummed as he sucked on her neck.

"It's the bath…" She lied unconvincingly.

"Oh, really?" He asked sarcastically. Using his thumb to flick her clit, he smiled when her walls fluttered around his fingers. "Is that the bath too?"

"Fitz…" She moaned as her back arched.

"Didn't think so." He smiled.

He resumed his actions on her neck and increased his pace. He moved his fingers knuckle deep inside her, his thumb rubbing against her clit a few times every time they were fully embedded inside her.

After a few minutes, his ministrations had Olivia moaning out loudly, the sounds reverberating against the walls of the bathroom as her hands gripped the edge of the tub lightly and her hips moved against his fingers, riding him.

"Shh… Breathe, baby." He coaxed

"F-fuck you…" She stammered.

"I will." He smirked. "Not yet." He spread his fingers, causing Olivia's back to arch against him and her hand to grip his wrist tightly as she tried to push his hand away.

"Fii-itz…" Olivia panted.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He smiled, biting her neck, his fingers still wreaking havoc on her nervous system.

"I… I can't… You… Aaaaaah… Oh my G-…" Her legs were thrown over the edge of the tub while she was struggling against him. She couldn't make up her mind on what she wanted. One second she wanted to push him off because the sensations were too much and the next she felt like she would die if he dared slow down his rhythm.

Fitz made the decision for her, never relenting in his assaults. He moved his other hand from her stomach to her clit and let his fingers dance around her bundle of nerves. Olivia screamed out at the double stimulation and Fitz had to use all his strength to keep her in place.

"Are you going to cum for me, Sweet Baby?" He whispered against her ear. "Hmm? You're close, aren't you?" he smirked.

"Fiiiiiitz…" She mewled.

"Do you want me to stop?" he bit her shoulder softly, causing her inner muscles to clench.

"I… Yes… No… Oh please, no. Don't stop… Don't ever…" Her eyes were tightly shut and she was struggling to catch her breath. Fitz smiled against her neck and decided to have mercy on her.

Pulling her tightly against him, he increased his pace to a rhythm he knew would drive her over the edge in a matter of seconds.

"Aaaaaahh… FIIIIIIIIITZ!" As expected, she came hard and loudly, her face turning in search of his, her tongue darting out, begging him to kiss her.

He denied her, wanting to watch her face in the midst of her climax. He watched every micro-expression, wanting to remember them forever. He kept stroking her through her orgasm, prolonging it until she finally fell limp in his arms and her face relaxed.

He kissed her closed eyelids before finally making his way to her lips and kissing her fully. She responded immediately, moving her hand behind his neck and running her fingers through his hair.

"We should get out of the bath." Fitz declared. "You splashed all the water out and it's almost empty now…"

"Yeah, I'm entirely to blame for that…" She answered sarcastically, causing him to laugh and slap her ass.

"Let's move this to the bedroom." He whispered huskily against her ear before biting the lobe.

He stood up suddenly, holding her in her arms. The move caused her to squeal but she gripped him tightly. He got out of the tub and rushed them to the adjoining bedroom. He didn't even take the time to dry them off, he simply threw her lightly on the bed and joined her, a smirk adorning his handsome face.

He kissed her then, really kissed her. He took her lips between his and sucked lightly. He darted out his tongue and caressed her lips with it before plunging it in her mouth, moaning when the familiar dance started. He rubbed his erection against her core, growling when he felt her wetness coating it.

He pulled back and flipped her over gently so she laid on her stomach.

"I want to take you like this." He whispered against her ear, licking the trail of droplets he found there. "Is that okay?" He asked softly.

Instead of answering with words, Olivia moaned and arched her back, spreading her legs in offering. Fitz growled and bit her shoulder, rising up on his knees and situating himself between her legs. He entered her slowly, inch by inch and Olivia arched her back into him.

They had made love only this morning but she was still as tight and responsive as ever. He moved one hand to her hip to control her movements and the other one to her face to gently turn her toward him, so that he could look at her. Then he started moving.

Every time he thrust into her, her lips parted and a moan escaped them. After a few thrusts, she closed her eyes and buried her face in the pillow beneath her.

Fitz smiled against her neck. He knew what she was doing. She was trying to muffle her moans. Years of being a secret had given her the habit of keeping quiet when they made love, so as not to be caught.

But not tonight. Fitz thought. Tonight, they were alone, in Camp David. There was no press, no Mellie, no Cyrus, no staffers, no neighbors. Tonight she could be as loud as she wanted, as loud as he wanted. And he wanted her to be loud. He wanted to hear her cries of passion.

Keeping up his movements, he rose up on his knees and wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her with him until her back was to his chest. He brought his hand to her breast and squeezed it softly. Olivia's hands moved to his thighs and gripped him tightly.

"There's no one here..." Fitz murmured against her neck. "It's just us in this cabin…" Olivia looked at him, not understanding what he meant. "Let me hear you…" He smirked at her, surging hard and deep into her.

Olivia cried out at the sudden movement. As a reflex, she bit her lip to stifle the next sounds but Fitz kissed her, pulling her lip from between her teeth before pulling away.

"Let me hear you." He repeated in a growl.

Finally understanding, Olivia brought a hand behind his head and raked his scalp, as she allowed her moans and cries to spill freely.

Fitz kept moving his hips against her in a steady rhythm, panting when she started closing her walls against him. His knees buckled but he forced himself to keep his pace. He moved faster into her, her sounds motivating him.

When he felt her weakening, her knees barely able to hold her upright, he held her tighter and moved his hand to her clit, masterfully playing her. Her nails dug into his skin and she cried louder.

"Fiiiiiiitz…" She panted. "I… Oh my G- don't stop… Aaaaaah… Yes… Right th- Ooooh…"

"Come for me, baby. Let go." Fitz growled, looking into her eyes. He felt his orgasm approaching and knew the second she came, he would follow her.

Olivia threw her head back and screamed out as she came and Fitz dug his teeth in her shoulder as he came with her. He jerked into her a few more times, his fingers still pressing on her clit as she unraveled.

When she fell limp in his arms, he collapsed on his side, still embedded inside her. They stayed silent as they caught their breath, Fitz' arms holding her tightly.

After a moment, Olivia turned in his arms and kissed him, slowly, tenderly.

"That was…" She breathed, her voice slightly hoarse from her screams. "New…"

"That was definitely new." He chuckled. "You've got quite a voice on you." He teased.

""Shut up." She slapped his arm and buried her face in his chest, embarrassed.

"I love it." He laughed as he kissed her hair.

"Really?" She asked as she raised her head.

"Hmm hmm, it's incredibly sexy. And I love that I can make you lose all inhibitions and control over your speaking abilities."

"You're a freak." She giggled.

"I'm your freak." He kissed her nose and smiled as he saw her yawning. "Sleep my Livvie." He whispered. "We have a whole week together here. Just the two of us."

Olivia smiled and nestled her head against his chest, allowing the sound of his heartbeat to lull her to sleep.


End file.
